call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tempo Cola
Tempo Cola, auch Speed Cola, ist eine Perk-a-Cola aus dem Überlebenskampf von Call of Duty: World at thumb|Der Speed Cola-AutomatWar, Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Speed Cola hat den gleichen Effekt wie das Extra Fingerfertigkeit aus dem Mehrspieler, es verkürzt die Nachladezeit aller Waffen um 50%. Speed Cola kostet 3000 Punkte und ist damit das zweitteuerste Getränk im Überlebenskampf (zusammen mit dem Geierstrank) hinter Eselstritt mit 4000 Punkten. Sein Effekt ist am offensichtlichsten zu sehen bei Waffen, die lange nachladen, beispielsweise Schrotflinten, leichte Maschinengewehre und Wunderwaffen, doch wegen dem hohen Preis sollte man es ohne Juggernog nicht kaufen, außer man befindet sich in einer Notfallsituation. Der Getränkeautomat an sich trägt die Farben weiß und grün. Auch die Farbe des Getränkes ist grün und als Symbol dient eine Hand, die das Magazin einer Waffe in der Hand hat, ähnlich wie das Symbol von Fingerfertigkeit. Speed Cola erscheint auf allen Karten im Überlebenskampf außer Nacht der Untoten, Bus Depot und Dead Ops Arcade. Fundorte Call of Duty: World at War *Verrückt - in dem Raum zwischen dem rechten Obergeschoss und der Küche. *Shi No Numa - spawnt zufällig in einer der vier Hütten. *Der Riese - im zweiten Vorhof, wo man das FG42 an der Wand kaufen kann. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Kino der Toten - im Raum mit den zwei Wendeltreppen, wo man auch die MP40 an der Wand kaufen kann. *Five - neben dem Starterraum, beim Aufzug. *Ascension - beim Mondlandefahrzeug, das sich neben der Rakete und der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine befindet. Dort muss man die Treppe hochgehen, wo man die M16 an der Wand kaufen kann. *Call of the Dead - hinter dem Leuchtturm am Ende der Eisrutsche. *Shangri-La - am Ende des Schlammlabyrinthes oder neben der MPL (die Position wird am Beginn des Spiels zufällig festgelegt). *Moon - in der Area 51. Wechselt jedes Mal die Position mit Juggernog, wenn man in die Area 51 thumb|Das Emblem von Speed Colazurückkehrt. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Green Run - im Diner, neben der MP5, nachdem man die Tür aufgekauft hat. *Farm - im ersten Stock des Hauses gegenüber vom Tisch. *Stadt - im Rathaus/in der Bank, gegenüber von einigen vernagelten Fenstern. *Nuketown Zombies - spawnt wie die anderen Getränke zufällig während des Spiels. *Die Rise - spawnt zufällig in einem der vier Aufzugsschächte, wenn man den Gang beim Spawnraum entlang geht, oder in dem Raum zwei Stockwerke weiter unten. Es teilt sich diese Positionen mit Who is Who. *Mob of the Dead - im Hinterzimmer des Büros des Wärters. *Buried - im ersten Stock des Gemischtwarenladens oder des Gerichtes. *Origins - man muss bei Generator 3 nur eine kleine Holzbrücke überqueren. Aussehen Die Speed Cola-Maschine ist groß und weiß-grün bemalt worden. Vorne auf der Maschine stehen die Sprüche "Drink Speed Cola" (dt. Trink Tempo Cola) und "Ice Cold" (dt. Eiskalt). Unter dem Logo befindet sich ein Münzschlitz. Es gibt sechs Tasten, bei denen man eine Sorte auswählen kann, auch wenn das nur der Optik dient. Im Automaten kann man drei Flaschen erkennen. Oben auf der Maschine befindet sich ein kreisrundes Schild mit dem Logo von Speed Cola. Infos Allgemein *Richtofen und Takeo lieben dieses Perk und schwärmen ständig von seinem guten Geschmack. *Die Flaschen, die in dem Automaten liegen, sind bedruckt mit "Sleight of Hand Cola", das ist die englische Version des Extras Fingerfertigkeit. *Da es nur in Nacht der Untoten und Bus Depot nicht erscheint, ist Speed Cola das einzige Perk, das auf allen Maps erscheint, die Perks beinhalten. Dadurch wird es zum am häufigsten erscheinenden Perk. *Trinkt man das Getränk in World at War, verbiegt sich die Hand auf der Xbox 360 und der Playstation 3 ungesund nach rechts. In Black Ops und Black Ops II ist die Hand jedoch wieder an der richtigen Stelle. *Obwohl es mehrere grüne Perkautomaten gibt, ist Speed Cola das einzige Perk, bei dem auch die thumb|Werbung für Speed ColaFarbe des Getränkes grün ist. *Der Geschmack von Speed Cola ist spritzig, angeblich schmeckt es sowohl süß als auch scharf. *Außer in Black Ops II baut man Barrieren schneller an, wenn man Speed Cola besitzt. World at War *In der Maschine kann man drei Flaschen erkennen, doch wenn man sich das Extra kauft, bewegen diese sich nicht. Black Ops *In Shangri-La bemerkt Nikolai, dass das Getränk würzig schmeckt. *In Call of the Dead scheint die Maschine leicht über dem Wasser zu schweben, weil sie den Boden nicht berührt. *In Moon beschleunigt dieses Perk die Geschwindigkeit, mit der man mit dem Hacker Sachen hacken kann. *Trinkt man Speed Cola, repariert man Fenster schneller. Black Ops II *Wenn der Strom angeschaltet wurde und man mit Samuel auf die Maschine zuläuft, hört man Richtofen, der sagt dass er Speed Cola vermisst. *Laut Russman in Green Run hat Speed Cola die Eigenschaft, Arthritis zu heilen. *In Origins deckt einer von Dempsey's Sprüchen auf, dass Speed Cola süß schmeckt. *In Black Ops II sind die Etiketten der Flaschen korrekt, auf ihnen steht jetzt "Speed Cola Soda" und nicht mehr "Sleight of Hand Soda". Kategorie:Perk-a-Cola Maschinen Kategorie:Zombie Mode